Dishwashers can include one or more sprayers for providing liquid to dishes positioned in the interior of the treating chamber according to a cycle of operation. Some sprayers are configured to rotate while they spray. While rotating, the sprayer may come into contact with a dish loaded in the dishwasher. The contact may prevent the rotation of the sprayer, which may negatively impact the cleaning performance of the dishwasher.